Fresh Beat Band: How it all Began
by Mgirl107
Summary: How the four met, and how they started the fresh beat band
1. Chapter 1

**FRESH BEAT BAND: How it all began**

_**You may know the four as 'The Fresh Beats,' but how did they become the Fresh Beat Band? How did they meet? In my newest story, find out how these quadruple came up with their band!**_

**CHAPTER 1: **

IT was the first day of September, and four young 13 year olds were just moving into their new home. Their building was a hot pink and pale green color, with windows that had hot pink shades. The first one to arrive was a short, dark brown haired, tanned girl, wearing nothing but a pink ruffle skirt, pink sneakers, a sparkly pink short-sleeved hoodie, and pale green tights. She had a small violin case in hand, and a very large pink suitcase. "So this is where I will live for the rest of my life, I think." She said to herself while walking into her apartment excitedly.

Second to arrive was a dark-American boy carrying an electronic keyboard, and a backpack. He was wearing a green short-sleeved polo, orange shorts, and brown sneakers. He immediately felt at home after walking into the lobby of the building, and he had no idea why. The boy stepped into his apartment to find it big and…white. "I really need to redecorate," He said while reaching for his backpack.

An hour later, In walked an American boy that was tall. In fact, he was nearly six feet tall. He wore skinny jeans with a yellow and blue hoodie sweater, and held a blue suitcase. Instead of just walking into his apartment, the boy just sat in the lobby sofa, resting.

After about 10 minutes, there was a very shy-looking red-headed girl at the door. She was wearing a blue mini skirt with yellow tights, and a hot pink tank top. She had drumsticks in hand, and a very large pink suitcase that read, "Marina," her name. She slowly opened the door and walked inside, heading for her apartment, but she stopped when she saw a boy sitting in the lobby couch. He saw Marina. "Hi, do you live here?" He asked her. Marina froze, _what am I supposed to say?_ "Yes, I-I do." Marina said. "Well, nice to meet you, I'm Twist." The boy said. "I'm Marina." Marina said.

**The Next Day…**

After the four got settled into their homes, they went to the lobby to meet each other. Marina was excited, she wondered if she would make any new friends. "Hi, I'm Kiki," the dark brown haired girl said. "I'm Shout," Said the boy who owned a keyboard. "I'm Twist," Said Twist. "And I'm Marina." Marina said.

The four talked for awhile about what instruments they play, where they come from, and what they will be doing while living here.

Just then, the door opened. It was a short dark-American girl in her early 20's. She was wearing a purple apron with jeans. "Hi, I'm Melody. I just wanted to tell you about my new smoothie shop across the street called, 'The Groovy Smoothie.' I make fruity refreshments and stuff." She said. "Feel free to stop by anytime." Melody added.

"Ok, nice meeting you Melody." Marina, Twist, Kiki, and Shout said.

"So, like I was saying," Kiki began. "I wonder how our new school looks!"

"Maybe it's full of music notes..." Twist said. "It IS music school."

Marina laughed. "And maybe it's full of instruments! And maybe they have a big colorful stage!" She said excitedly while jumping.

Just then, a 19 year old boy knocked on the door of the building. "Who's THAT?" Shout asked.

Twist looked puzzled. "I seriously do not know." he said. Shout stood up and opened the door. "Hi, I'm Reed. May I come in?" The boy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Shout said. Reed (wearing a green shirt, dark grey jeans, and converse sneakers) went inside the building, and told the four that he just opened a music store. "If you need any instruments, just come to my shop. I'm currently giving out things for free." he said.

"Sweet!" Twist said. "I actually need something from your store: Mix Tables!"  
"Me too!" "Me three!" "Me four!" Marina, Kiki, and Shout exclaimed.

"WOW! My very first customers!" Reed said excitedly. "Can I place a delivery order? Anything you need will be here tomorrow at 5:00 p.m."

"Well," Kiki said. "I need a guitar. An electric guitar!"

"One electric guitar, on the list." Reed said as he wrote in his little notepad.  
"Hmmm..I need a stand for my keyboard..if possible...in orange!" Shout said.  
"Can I get electric drums, please?" Marina said.

"Ok, one electric guitar, electric drums, and a keyboard stand in orange...anything else?" Reed asked.

"Mix-tables! I want to be a pro DJ when I grow up, so I'll need those." Twist said. "And don't forget the headphones!"

"Alright, I got everything written down. See you later, bye!" Reed said as he left the building.

"This is going to be exciting!" Kiki said. "This place already feels like home!"

"I know, and school already starts tomorrow!" Shout said. "Oops, I need to pack my backpack..."

"Ohmigosh, me too!" Marina said. The two dashed into their rooms. Kiki and Twist shrugged their shoulders and went into their rooms too.


	2. Chapter 2

**So now you've met the four teens, but will they become bffs? And how will they act in school? Find out in this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 2:**

IT was the morning of the first day of school.

Kiki, Shout, Marina, and Twist were already dressed, so they grabbed their backpacks and exited their apartments.

"Hey!" "Hey!" Kiki and Shout said when they saw each other. "It's gonna be a cool day." Marina said. "Hey Hey! It's a super cool day!" Twist said. Suddenly, an idea popped into Shout's head. "That sounds perfect for a song!" he shouted. "What?" Twist, Kiki, and Marina said puzzlily. Shout began to sing a tune.

Hey HeAy!

It's gonna be a cool DaAy!

Hey Hey!

It's a music school Day!

"That is totally SWEET!" Twist exclaimed. "Hip hop and pop, it sure is cool!" Marina said. "Super kickin," Kiki said. Shout wrote the lyrics down in a notebook. "Maybe, after school, we can try to make a beat to go with the song." Shout said.

"I think it's a great idea." Kiki said.

"Totally," Twist said.


End file.
